The technique of “palpate-roll” is generally performed by a professional and requires, in order to be efficient, regular sessions, and a cosmetic care professional, mastering the gesture consisting in pinching the skin and making propagate the fold thus formed with the appropriate speed and pressure, and in the adapted direction. In order to further improve the effectiveness of the massage, the skin is advantageously prepared by the application of creams or adapted oils, before the massage. Going to multiple sessions with such a professional in order to carry out the massage, is a constraint that encourages the people to practise themselves this type of massage, either for economic reasons, or for a better match to their pace of life. However, the control of the gesture is delicate, especially taking into account the fact that the person is then oriented with regard to the part of her body in the opposite direction of that of the professional: considering the position of the thumbs, applying the pressure and the propagating the fold of skin manually, are more difficult in the pulling direction than in the pushing direction. Certain parts of the body like the buttocks or the back of the thighs, cannot be reached under good conditions in a situation of self-massage.
Document EP 1.472.953 describes an device allowing, by means of rollers, to subject the skin to a treatment, close in its effects, to the “palpate-roll” gesture, by rolling the aforementioned rollers on the part of the body that is to be massed. However, the ergonomics of this device is badly adapted for a massage in the appropriate direction, i.e. bottom up. In addition, if this device allows the application of a cream or of a massage oil, it must be applied before the passing of the rollers. Consequently, the use of such a device is difficult in some circumstances where it would prove to be most useful, in particular under the shower.